Ouija
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: Yusuke Has An Unusual Request Of Kurama...


_Title: Ouija _  
_Author: CanaanAlshea _  
_Summary: Yusuke Has An Unusual Request Of Kurama _  
_Pairing: Yusuke/Kurama_

POV: Yusuke

"Damn it!" I cried out as a pile of boxes fell on me, filled with clothes that should not have weighed a hundred pounds.

"Yusuke," Kurama came over to me, trying not to laugh but still grinning, "Are you alright?"

"Fine!" I tossed a shirt off my head and back into the damn box, "Jeez, why does your aunt keep all this crap anyway? I mean, look at this!" I held up a blue shirt with lightening bolts on it, "I feel like the 1980s are having an orgy!" At this he did laugh, brushing dust out of my hair and helping me to my feet, "I can't thank you enough for helping me with this, love. I promise to make it up to you." He resealed the box with packing tape, set it on top of the slowly growing pile that we'd organized for the past two and a half hours.

"I expect a dinner out of this," I scoffed, "Like, HUGE dinner...with dessert." He leaned down to kiss my pout away, "Of course. I'll even pick up a bottle of wine on the way home."

I mock-contemplated, then nodded, turning away to get at the next box, "You got it. Lucky I love you, fox-boy."

"I know Yusuke."

The box was labled 'Games, Minamino, 1972.' I picked it up, shook it lightly.

"Heeey," I looked over my shoulder, waggling my eyebrows, "Think we can make some money off vintage board games? Y'know, like OLD games?"

"First of all," he sighed, puffing a lock of hair out of his eyes, "Probably not, as the 70s are not exactly 'vintage'. Second, if they've been sitting up in the attic, they're probably already open which lowers their value considerably."

"Tch, lame." I turned the box upside down, squinting at the squiggly handwriting, "I'm still gonna look at them."

"At your leisure," Kurama pushed a large box against the wall with his foot, balancing two more on the length of his arm. If he could balance one on his head, he could be in a circus. Showoff.

I ripped the tape, looked at the neatly stacked game boxes. "Eh, puzzle, some weird snake thing, chutes and ladders...what the hell..."

"Find something peculiar?" Kurama was writing something in his notebook, counting boxes labled 'dinnerware'.

"Oh, not really," I grinned and held the box up to the light, "Ne...Kurama...you ever use a talking board?"

At this he looked up, cocked his head, "Nnnnooo, I can't say that I have. To be honest I've never seen one during my time in the human world. Which is not to say I haven't heard the legends behind them, which, if you want my opinion, are complete nonsense."

"Ooooh," I waggled my fingers, "Big bad fox is afraid of a little Talking Board..."

Bristling, he squinted at me, "Afraid? No. Skeptical at their claims? Absolutely."

"Wanna give it a go?"

"Absolutely not," he scoffed.

"Fine then," I slipped it into my backpack, "Fun killer. You really are an old man, you know that?"

"Old man? Yusuke you shit," I ducked a shoe that went flying by my head, grinning. "What have we discussed about mocking my age?"

"Only that you're embarassed at being, like, ANCIENT..."

He sighed, chuckling, "For Inari's sake."

"Old Man Kurama Afraid of a boardgame Telling me he's skeptical Just because he's lame."  
"...That's not correct rhythm formatting."

"Shush," I stuck my tongue out, "The fox says it's nonsense, Fox won't even try.  
Kurama's gonna hide from it,  
Scared he's gonna die."

"Ugh! Gods, you're terrible. If I try out that mythical game, will you stop rhyming at me?"

I nodded, "Absolutely."

Kurama threw up his hands, "Ridiculous!"

Finally we got home, tired and dusty, but our chore completed. I stretched out on the couch while Kurama went to shower, snorting when I reminded him about the dinner he promised me, "Your stomach can wait," he threw his shirt at me, "The cobwebs in my hair, not so much..."

"You think too much about your hair."

He gave me a flat look, "Fine then. If that's how you feel, I'll just cut it off." He fashioned a knife out of one of our plants and held it to his locks. "No!" I cringed, "I was just kidding!" He smirked, flicked the leaf into my hair, "I know, you like my hair too, Yusuke. Now, you will cease with the mockery long enough to let me resume my kempt appearance?" I nodded, "You got it."

"Good," he kissed my forehead and went into the bathroom, humming something we'd heard on the radio on the way back.

I picked up my new game, ripping the tape off the sides and holding the triangular piece in my hand. It didn't come with directions, but, like everyone else, I knew the gyst of it. I smiled, taking Kurama's power-outage candles out of the kitchen drawer.

"I swear, the next time the power goes out-"

"-You'll forget we even have the stupid things and you'll use lampweeds. Just like last time." He opened his mouth, then smiled with a small shrug, "Fair enough."

"Good. Now," I rubbed my hands together, "Place your fingers on the other side."

"I cannot believe I'm doing this," he sighed, tossing a lock of dripping hair over his shoulders before following my directions. We moved it in small circles, warming it up.

"Is there anyone with us?" I felt the planchette twitch, just a little. I leaned forward as it moved upward, feeling my eyes widen.

'YES'

"...shit. Ok, ok...who are you?"

'D-E-M-O-N'

"Holy-! It works!"

'F-O-X'

" ...Damn it Kurama!"

He was grinning, then held his hands up, "Sorry, sorry. Couldn't help it. I've been spending far too much time watching you play pranks." He placed his fingertips back, "Won't happen again." He chuckled, just a little.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't go pissing the spirits off ok?"

Kurama mumbled something about the Reapers and I decided to ignore it.

'S-T-O-P'

"Kurama, I love you, but I swear to god-"

"It isn't me," he went pale, "Honestly...you are not moving it?"

"Fuck no," I felt sweat bead on my forehead, "Why do you want us to stop?"

'D-A-N-G-E-R-O-U-S'

"Weird," I whispered, "Why would this be dangerous? Kurama, I thought you said this shit was nonsense!"

"It is!" Kurama's eyes were fixed on our hands, "There's no way this could happen...demons do not usually meddle in the games of humans."

'It's not a game...' a whisper came from the board.

"Ok," I took my shaking hands away, "Nope, I'm done. You were right, I'm not fucking with this." But Kurama didn't take his hands off.

"Yusuke..." he swallowed thickly, "You have to wait for it to move to 'Goodbye'...so I've heard...do you think we should try to contact Koenma about it...?"

"Think it'll help?"

He shook his head, "Not anymore..." I saw his long fingers twitch as the piece moved quickly in small circles, crossing over letters at a blinding pace.

'T-R-I-E-D...T-O...T-E-L-L...Y-O-U'

'W-E...N-E-E-D...A...B-O-D-Y..."

I saw the hair stand up on Kurama's head, felt goosebumps on my arms, "Kurama?" My voice was small, couldn't speak over the lump in my throat.

"Who are you?" He whispered fiercly, dark circles appearing under his eyes at a frightening pace.

'T-O-O...L-A-T-E...T-O-O...L-A-T-E..."

"Kurama?"

I saw his body jerk, his arm thrashing as the board went flying to the floor, the planchette spinning in crazy circles over random letters. It didn't make sense.

"Shit, I'm sorry, ok! Kurama, please stop! Kurama?!"

His head flopped to the side and he looked at me with dead eyes, a grin crossing his face.

"Too late," his voice overlapped with another, "His soul was already so weak..." Another voice joined in and I backed off, clenching my teeth so hard my temples throbbed, "He tried to tell you...a possessed human body is so easily obtained."

They laughed, high pitched. The lightbulb shattered above us.

I grabbed my lover by frail shoulders, shaking him, terrified, "Give him back! God damn it, you fuckers, give him back to me!"

Slowly, his head turned to the side, blood dripping from his eyes as his mouth split into a wide grin, "He's already gone...the fox is ours now..."  
"Fox?! No god damn it come back!"

I choked as his hand flew to my neck, pinning me against the wall at a speed Hiei would have envied; pieces of plaster fell to the floor and I fought the room spinning in front of me.

"His body was so frail...his kitsune soul so easy to dispose of..."

Kurama's voice was gone now, replaced by two voices; one high pitched, the other gravel, terrifying. I felt the sweat drip into my eyes.

"Suichi's gone...Kurama's gone...only we will remain." Blood seeped into my hair from my aching scalp.

"Goodbye, detective."

"KURAMA!"

The last thing I saw was a blinding light, Kurama's jerking movements as he opened our apartment door.

I never saw him again...

I woke up in the hospital, Botan, Keiko, and Kuwabarra all looking down at me, asking quietly about what happened. I tried to tell them; the words kept getting jumbled up in my mouth.

"Kurama...you have to find him..."

They looked away.

"You have to find him okay?! He's more hurt than I am! I'm so stupid-!"

"Yusuke," Botan let out a shaking breath, looking down at her hand that gripped mine, "We...don't know how to find him..."

"What?!"

Keiko flinched, backed up a little, "Koenma said...he vanished...just went off their radar. He's not dead. But, somehow, his energy signature can't be traced anymore."

"Urameshi," Kuwabarra grit his teeth, "Kurama's gone."

I held my aching head, trying not to yell.

Gone? Kurama, gone.

...Gone...only They remain...

END


End file.
